


Packing

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fist Fights, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Relationship Study, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Declan asks Ronan if he needs help packing his things.





	Packing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witticaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witticaster/gifts).



> Prompt: "Things you said through your teeth" for Ronan.

“Do you need help?”

Declan stood at Ronan’s doorway awkwardly, knowing that distance was prudent but unsure of just how much.

“Help with what?”

Ronan lay on his bed with his hands on his stomach, staring hard at the ceiling above him.

“Packing,” Declan said.

“I’m not packing,” Ronan replied.

“We have to leave, Ronan,” Declan sighed, already exasperated. He had known that it was going to be like this. That he was going to be like this. “It was in his will. We can’t stay here.”

Declan watched Ronan’s jaw clench.

“I’m not leaving,” Ronan said.

Declan made himself count to ten.

“Come on, Ronan. You can come on your own or you can come when they make you,” he said.

“When who makes me?” Ronan asked.

“Well, it’s a legal fucking document,” Declan said, volume creeping upward. “So probably the police.”

Ronan didn’t reply, but continued to glare up at the ceiling, his hands slowly clawing into fists.

Declan, realizing that no response was forthcoming, crossed the room to Ronan’s dresser and rolled open the top drawer.

That was as far as he got before Ronan slammed into him with all his weight, shutting the drawer hard on his fingers.

Declan rounded on him with a growl, shouldering him into the nearest wall and burying his fist in his stomach.

“The fuck is your problem?” he roared. He hit him again, and a third time while Ronan scrambled and snarled, before someone caught his arm from behind.

“Cut it out!” Matthew shouted. 

Declan let himself be tugged off of Ronan before yanking himself from Matthew’s grasp and storming back the way he came.

“You can fucking rot, Ronan,” he said, and he slammed the door shut behind him.


End file.
